


Becca's Big Day

by Gimmesumsuga



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing, F/M, Family, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oaths & Vows, Singing, Slow Dancing, Some Humor, Speeches, Toast, Toasting, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, hu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmesumsuga/pseuds/Gimmesumsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin; four chapters worth of fluffy, smutty goodness between Jensen and Becca as an add-on to 'Baggage'.  I just couldn't bear to say goodbye just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stand in front of a large antique mirror, gazing at my reflection as I gently readjust the short lace sleeves that skirt my upper arms.  My lips part to let out a shaky breath, past all the lipstick and gloss, and I see Mum smile from where she stands behind me.  She’s faffing, she has been all morning, ensuring that my glittering hairpiece is perfectly in place between the loose brown waves of my hair. 

“I still look like myself, don’t I?” I ask her nervously, still peering at the almost unfamiliar person in front of me.  I suppose I do, I must do.  I’m just a better, new and improved version of me.  Thicker hair, darker eyes, fuller lips, more preened, more polished. 

“Of course you do.”  She bends to straighten out the lace at the bottom of my wedding dress, knuckles brushing against my knees as she does, and past her I see Steph in the reflection of the mirror.  She looks so beautiful, her pale skin perfect for the baby blue of her halter neck bridesmaid dress.

I can’t believe the day is finally here; it feels like only yesterday that we were trying on dress after dress after dress.  Not for me, I hasten to add, no, I’d fallen in love with my vintage 50’s style dress immediately in the very first store we’d been to.  It’d been finding bridesmaids dresses that suited both Steph, Laura and Emma that had been the difficult part.  They’re all such different shapes and sizes that in the end I’d relented and told them they could have any style dress they wanted so long as they’re all in pastel colours.  Baby blue, sunshine yellow, pale peach; they all look so pretty. 

“You better get your shoes on,” Laura tells me as she approaches in the mirror, “They’re ready and waiting for us downstairs.”  I let out a nervous laugh, glancing down at my painted toenails, a swarm of nervous butterflies turning my stomach inside-out, and when I turn and meet my best friend’s brown eyes she smiles.  “Come on, breathe,” she encourages.  It makes me grin because it reminds me of the way she’d had to try to calm me down right before Jensen and I had met in the first place.  How has it been a year already?

“I’m so nervous,” I chuckle, one hand holding onto my necklace and the other onto my Mum as she helps to steady me as I step into my modest heels.  My legs feel like jelly. 

“I know,” she smiles understandingly.  “I felt the same before I married your father.”  Her smile doesn’t falter but a hint of sadness flashes through her eyes at the mention of him.  I have so few memories of my Dad but I’m thankful that they’re all good ones; I was lucky to have had him for as long as I did – Steph was only a few months old when he passed away.

“I wish he was here.”

“He’d be so proud of his girls,” she tells me, squeezing my hand before she lets go and looking to Steph as she walks over with two bouquets. 

“Here,” she smiles, offering me my delicate arrangement of pretty pink peonies, roses and queen anne’s lace and keeping the smaller one for herself. 

“Thanks.”  I try to hold it in a way that feels natural, turning back to the mirror for one last time and almost losing my breath at the sight of the girl that looks back at me.  She looks like a real bride.  I look… beautiful.  Truly, I do, and the fact that I’m able to realise that about myself is about as alien as my own appearance. 

“You look stunning,” Mum gushes out from behind me, dabbing her fingertips under her eyes because they’re starting to spill over with happy tears.  I should have known she wouldn’t be able to contain herself for long. 

“Oh Becca, look at you doll, pretty as the day God made you.”  Donna’s voice from the doorway draws my attention and I turn away from the mirror, smiling at her, letting my bouquet fall to my side. 

“Donna, you look amazing,” I tell her earnestly because she really does; a vision in a lavender skirt and white blouse.  I can’t take my eyes off the little girl in her arms though, my JJ, wide-eyed and excited by all the unusual activity, beautiful in her flower-girl dress that is almost identical to mine. 

“Ya’ll ready for madam here?  She’s eager to get started.”  Donna grins, inclining her head to JJ who’s already extending her arms to me and trying to wriggle from her grasp. 

“Down nanny, down,” Justice pleads, the glittering headband across her head the only thing stopping her hair from falling in front of her face as she leans forward.  Donna puts her down and she runs immediately to me, a big smile on her face, and I bend down to meet her, smiling just as hard.  She places a small hand on each of my cheeks, her bright eyes taking all of me in.  “Bec,” she says simply.

“JJ,” I say back, nodding my head ever so slightly in her grasp. 

“Pretty stick?” she asks, poking a finger against my painted lips and I laugh, knowing what she’s after.  She’s constantly after my make-up, stealing my lipsticks, asking to have her nails painted, for me to plait her hair.  Why should today be any exception? 

“You want some lipstick too huh?” Mum bends down carefully next to me, brandishing the same pale pink lipstick that she used on me and JJ pouts her lips immediately at the sight of it, making us all laugh at how adorable she looks.  Mum and JJ have taken to each other instantly, my mother embracing her as the grandchild she’s been wanting for far too many years already, doting on her as if she were her own.  It’s a good job we’re only in England for the wedding and a few days either side or she’d end up spoilt rotten.  “There, perfect,” she smiles at her as she pops the cap back on the lipstick and JJ grins, pleased that she’s been made up too. 

“Are you ready babygirl?” I ask her, not sure that I’m ready myself, even if she is.  Laura’s hand touches my shoulder and she passes me JJ’s small basket full of multi-coloured flowers to carry down the aisle as she walks by my side.  “You gonna carry this like a big girl for me?”  She nods eagerly, taking the basket from me and peering inside with curiosity even though she’s seen it a million times before.  Granted, it’s never had real flowers when we’ve been practising though.  I smile at her, my soon to be step-daughter, and take a deep breath in as I rise from the floor, bracing myself. 

I offer her my left hand and she takes it without hesitation, letting me fold her small one in my own, engagement ring sparkling back up at me.  It’ll have a sister-ring soon.  Let’s hope this one fits huh?  My stomach clenches with nerves as I look to the closed door that will open up the pathway to my Jensen, but even though I’m more nervous than I’ve ever been, knowing that all those eyes are out there waiting for me… I can’t wait to see him. 

“Let’s go see Daddy.”

* * *

 

I descend the wooden staircase carefully, holding onto JJ’s hand and helping her take it a step at a time, her dainty white shoes sinking into the soft carpet as we go. 

“Here comes the bride.”  I look up at the sound of Misha’s mirthful voice and when I see him my face breaks into a grin instantaneously.  He looks almost as excited as I feel, stood there with his hands clasped together, smiling maniacally at me as we approach, devilishly handsome in his grey waistcoat, crisp white shirt and silver tie.  In all honesty he looks pretty smart casual, his sleeves rolled up, top button not quite done up, but it’s Misha and I couldn’t care less.  “It’s not too late for us to elope,” he jokes, reaching out and draping his arm across my shoulder to pull me close, planting a smacker of a kiss against my cheek.  

“Misha, you know I would,” I grin as he lets me go, “But this little lady might have something to say about it.”  I incline my head down at JJ who’s gazing up at the both of us and he smiles kindly down at her. 

“Too bad.”

“I will!” Steph quips quickly from somewhere behind me and Misha laughs with his whole body, sending her a roguish, overemphasised wink when I smack my bouquet lightly against his chest. 

“Thank you for doing this for me,” I tell him through amused chuckling and he finally pulls his face into something that resembles seriousness, his laughter fading. 

“Thank you for letting me,” he says sincerely, placing a hand to his chest and dipping his head. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather do this with.”  His chest swells with pride as he breathes in, chin tilting upward and blinking hard; I can tell my words have really touched him.  He offers me his arm with a smile and I smile back, swallowing and taking a few shaky breaths myself.

“You ready?” he asks as music starts to play behind the closed doors.

“No,” I laugh quietly, readjusting my grip on JJ’s hand and glancing down to make sure she’s ok as I link arms with Misha.  She’s still just peering down into her basket with interest, oblivious to the significance of the moments to come.

“Just smile and wave,” he chortles, placing his hand on my forearm that’s looped through his and patting it reassuringly.  As if I could wave – my hands are full of flowers and JJ and I’m slightly concerned at this point that I’m either going to drop something or fall on my face. 

Oh god… the doors are opening and my pulse is racing and I’m so not ready.  Why did I choose to wear heels at all? I’m _so_ going to fall over. 

The gentle melody coming from Jason’s acoustic guitar becomes clearer and crisper as the doors to the small hall swing open wide and the people seated inside rise from the seats in expectation of me.  If it weren’t for Misha holding onto me I doubt I’d start moving of my own accord with all these eyes looking at us; it’s only him urging me forward that makes me take my first step down the aisle, guiding JJ with me.  The hall looks so beautiful fully dressed, all pale blue walls and dark wood panelling, chairs and flooring to match.  Every other chair adjacent to the aisle has seasonal spring flowers tied to it with twine and the whole place is just so pretty when it's bathed in sunlight from the large bay windows.

It’s almost like everything moves in slow motion as we walk, step by steady step, Misha holding onto me tight.  My eyes drift from a cluster of flowers upward to Genevieve’s smiling face; she looks so overjoyed for me, for us, holding a chubby one year old Shepherd in her arms.  Her gaze slides from me to the front of the room, mine following automatically and finally landing on the object of my affections, my one, my Jensen. 

He faces away, looking straight ahead, shoulders set and broad in his well-fitted grey suit jacket, his firm bottom glorious in trousers that are just a touch too tight.  When Jared places a hand on his shoulder, his smile as wide as Genevieve’s, Jensen finally turns his head to look down the aisle, straight to me.  I’ll never forget the look in his eyes at this moment; if I’d thought they were beautiful before then I’ve been a misguided fool.  They glow with a love so raw, so pure that it makes my soul sing, my heart almost bursting through my chest at the smile that breaks out onto his face.  I grin back, a lump forming in my throat so big that I have to press my eyes closed for a second and swallow hard to force it back as we continue our slow procession to him. 

“Daddy!” JJ exclaims loudly over the music and immediately she urges forward, always deceptively strong, pulling me with her in her effort to run toward him.  I laugh, letting her take me with her and tugging along Misha with us in a half-run up the rest of the aisle.  I want to run to him too, JJ, me too.  He bends, scooping her up into his arms enthusiastically and showers her face in kisses as I watch them fondly, not bothered for one moment that others may see this as interrupting a moment that’s supposed to be ours.  Everything I do is for him, for JJ, our family; I would never begrudge him this. 

Misha disentangles himself from me, placing a final kiss on the top of my head before taking his seat and I swell with gratitude, smiling at him as Jensen brings his moment to JJ to a close.  If I were to ever have had a stand-in father figure, it would definitely be Misha. 

“Come on darlin’,” I hear Donna say gently to JJ as Jason stops playing from his seat in the bay window, taking Justice from Jensen’s arms, “Let Ma and Pa get this show on the road.”  She just… she just called me JJ’s ‘Ma’.  She’s never done that before.  In fact, no one has. That’s the first time.  I’m dumbstruck, flushed all over with delighted surprise, and it’s only Jensen returning his attention to me and taking my hand in his that reminds me that, oh yeah, I’m supposed to be getting married. 

I take a step forward to stand with him in front of the officiating Registrar who’s waiting patiently for us, my hand still linked in his as Steph takes my bouquet.  I’m so grateful to Jensen for doing this, for agreeing to have a civil partnership in a venue that I love, at home, surrounded by my friends and family.  Only his closest friends and family have made the journey over here to attend this ceremony, appeased by the fact that we’ll have a religious blessing back home in the States that anyone who couldn’t make it can attend instead.  I never thought he’d agree to it, I always thought that I’d be the one making compromises, but here we are.  I always underestimate just how generous, how truly _good_ , this man, my soon-to-be-husband really is. 

And oh, how handsome he is too.  I know I should be paying attention to what the Registrar is saying, to be listening intently, but all I can do is stand here gazing into my Jensen’s green eyes as he gazes back, happiness oozing from our every pore.  I can tell he’s trying to pull it back, to stop smiling quite so much and be serious, but really, when has that ever been us?  Our life is always full of smiles, playfulness, laughter.  I bring out his silly side, and it shows in the way the corners of his lips are twitching as he’s trying to keep them straight. 

He’s impeccably dressed, his grey suit fitted just so, a pink peony through his button-hole to match my bouquet.  I’d joked about him getting married dressed as Dean Winchester, he knows how much I love that, but surprisingly I think this might have topped it.  I’ve never loved him more, never been so drawn to him as I am right now as we start to exchange vows.  We haven’t bothered to write our own; we whisper sweet nothings to each other all the time anyway and right now I don’t think I can get repeated words out, never mind trying to remember any that are off script.    

“Do you, Jensen, take Becca to be yours always? Do you promise to walk by her side forever, and to love, help, and encourage her in all she does?  Do you promise to take time to talk with her, to listen to her, and to care for her?  Will you share her laughter, and her tears, as her partner, lover, and best friend?  Do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife for now and forevermore?” 

Jensen has both of my hands in his and he squeezes them as he utters two little words that mean so very much.

“I do,” he tells me solemnly, words shaking out past his smiling lips.  The Registrar asks me the same and I feel tears starting to well in my eyes as I continue to look back at Jensen, my partner, my lover, my best friend.  Always, I’ll be his always.  I forget that everyone’s watching and I reach up and run my fingers through the light stubble of his jaw impulsively, like it’s just the two of us locked in this perfect moment. 

“I do,” I whisper out, trailing my thumb downward until it rests in the slight dimple of his chin and then finally letting go, my hand finding his again on instinct. 

“Do you have the rings?” the Registrar asks and for the first time since we’ve been standing there Jensen’s eyes finally leave mine, looking round instead to Jared who’s stood behind us and beaming brightly in his identical suit.  He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box, swiftly handing it to the waiting hand of Jensen.  In all honesty I’m pleasantly surprised; I’d expected Jared to do some playful ‘oh no I forgot the rings!’ bit, but he’s actually taken all of his best man duties very seriously; including arranging a wild – but not tying-Jensen-naked-to-a-lampost-wild –  stag party.

I take the solid platinum band that belongs to Jensen from the box now held by the Registrar, remembering from our rehearsal that this time I go first.

“Becca, please repeat after me: Jensen, this ring I give as token and pledge, as a sign of my love and devotion.  With this ring, I thee wed.” 

“Jensen,” I begin, taking hold of his left hand, a small smile on my face as I rest the ring on the tip of his wedding finger, “This ring I give as a token and pledge, as a sign of my love and devotion.  With this ring, I thee wed.”  I slide the ring into place, thoroughly pleased with myself for getting out all of my words without jumbling them up like I did when practicing.   He grins back at me, glancing down at the ring and back up.

“Jensen, your turn,” the Registrar smiles as Jensen takes my ring from him too; a slimmer platinum band, inlaid with small diamonds that are sparkling almost as much as Jensen’s eyes.

“Becca,” he begins, his hand encasing mine as I lift it, gaze fixed on the task of sliding the ring onto it, “This ring I-“  He falters, voice breaking and shaking his head just a little as he lets out a soft laugh and then clears his throat.  He looks up at me embarrassedly, cheeks blushing light pink, his eyes swimming with moisture, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.  The fact that he’s so emotional, so happy that it’s moved him to tears steals all of the wind out of me, that lump reappearing in my throat and eyes misting over instantly.  If he’s crying then I’m _definitely_ crying. 

“While we’re still young, Jensen.”  The unmistaken teasing voice of Mark Sheppard comes from somewhere amongst the small crowd and makes us laugh, my first tears spilling out onto my cheeks.

“Damn it, don’t rush me!”  Jensen barks, face crumpling into a fierce frown that’s totally for show because the next moment he’s grinning again, back to the task at hand.  The Registrar opens his mouth, to prompt him I think, but Jensen raises his free hand to silence him. “I got this, I got this,” he assures and I giggle again at his stubborn ways that I adore. 

“Becca, this ring I give as a token and pledge, as a sign of my love and devotion.  With this ring, I thee wed.”  He slides the band onto my finger where it sits snugly against my engagement ring, nodding his head in satisfaction first to me and then to our watching friends and family as if to say ‘there, I did it.’

“Jensen and Becca, by the power vested in me I now have the great pleasure in pronouncing you husband and wife,” the Registrar smiles, looking truly amused by Jensen’s theatrics.  I know the ‘kiss the bride’ part comes next and I feel my heart flutter with anticipation of it, but before he can even say the line Jensen has grabbed me by the waist and is smooshing my lips against his in an unabashed display of love and affection, catching me completely and wonderfully off guard.  I hear everyone laugh as I close my eyes and sink into his kiss, looping my arms around his neck and lifting my one foot from the floor in true corny style.  I love the fact that our kisses aren’t quite right because we’re both smiling too hard and I love that both our cheeks are wet with happiness too, regardless of whether it smudges my make up or not.    

“Mr and Mrs Ackles everybody!” I hear Jared announce loudly and when we separate ourselves, grinning at our loved ones, they’ve already started to clap and cheer. 

Mrs Jensen Ross Ackles… that’s me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Our precious wedding day is going too fast and someone needs to tell time that it’s just not acceptable - I so don’t want all of this to end!  I want to grab onto each moment with both hands and make it last, but before I know it all the photographs have been taken, champagne in hand as the guests mingle, the weather unseasonably kind and keeping everyone in good spirits.  I can’t wait to see the photos because I know they’re going to be gorgeous; how can they not be when the country house grounds are stunning to begin with?

It feels like someone pressed fast-forward through our wedding breakfast – isn’t that such an odd name for a sit down meal that isn’t at breakfast time at all? – and I can’t believe that the delicious starter and main are already gone, washed down in a never-ending flow of wine.  As our plates are cleared and I drain the last of the white wine from my glass I promise myself that I won’t have another for a good couple of hours, at least until this pleasant gigglyness starts to fade again anyway.  I will _not_ get hammered on my wedding day, no matter how much encouragement Jared and Misha may provide.  Today I am immune to their devilish charms.

Jensen’s forehead presses against the side of my face, his hand reaching under the table and squeezing my bare knee.

“How’re you doin’ there, Mrs Ackles?” he checks, and I can hear his smile even if I can’t see it.

“I’m doing great, Mr Ackles,” I reply with a matching smile, turning my face to him when he straightens up, “A little giddy, but great.”

“Feelin’ pretty giddy myself,” he admits, that hand that was on my knee brushing up and down along the inside of my thigh in a way that makes my chest tighten and my breath hitch in my throat.  What’s worse is that I don’t even think he realises what the simplest of his touches does to me, even after all this time. 

“Stop that,” I tell him quietly, giving my leg a little shake, very aware that we’re flanked either side by various members of family that do not need to find out what my horny face looks like.  His smile that was initially so innocent changes in nature when he’s reminded of the potency of his touch, his eyebrows lowering and gaze becoming hungry. 

“Can’t a man show his appreciation for how gut-wrenchingly gorgeous his wife looks on his wedding day?” he questions playfully, that hand not stopping and becoming more purposeful if anything, gliding further upward.  I knew it was a mistake to not wear a long dress – I had clearly not thought this through. He can be so incorrigible, especially when he knows he’s winning, the blush on my cheeks spurring him on.

“Usually it’s customary to wait until the wedding night, Jensen.”  I try to sound scolding but just can’t, forever delighted by his roguish expression and seductive look in his eyes.  “Gut-wrenching?” I add questioningly, his choice of adjective to describe my appearance pleasing me greatly.

“Undoubtedly.” He leans in closer, the hairs on my arms rising in anticipation with every inch of space he closes between us until his mouth is almost pressed to my ear.  “Can’t wait to peel you out of that,” he growls, voice low enough so only I can hear and laden with promise of things to come.  My stomach clenches excitedly, arousal aching hot between my legs so intensely that I have to press my thighs together, squeezing his hand where it still rests against them.  Oh lord have mercy…  I can’t wait. 

The sound of cutlery being clinked against a glass pulls my attention back to the here and now, and even though it interrupts us and we both shift away from each other Jensen still doesn’t remove his hand from my leg.  I roll my eyes internally to myself – of course he hasn’t.  At least it’s stilled though, that’s far more manageable than an insistent caress throughout the coming speeches. 

Misha rises from his place at our table now that everyone has quietened down, his glass in hand and smile on his face as he takes in the rapt attention that befalls him.  Oh, here we go. 

“Hey guys, just in case my reputation hasn’t yet preceded me, I’m Misha; you may have seen me dragging Becca up the aisle earlier.  As well as giving me that honour she’s also chosen, in her infinite wisdom and against _many_ warnings from Jensen, to give me the chance to say a few words.” I glance at Jensen; he’s smiling wryly, taking a breath in as if to brace himself.  “I felt really touched and privileged and a little surprised when Becca asked me to be her dad for the day,” he grins, looking directly at me with his hand pressed to his chest, “One, because well, I’m not exactly comfortable being centre of attention.”  I scoff and his grin grows.  “And two, I wasn’t sure it was appropriate given the nature of the highly erotic dreams she’s had about me on _several_ occasions.”

Oh god, he didn’t!  There’s lots of laughter, especially from Jared, as Misha continues to ramble something about incest.  My cheeks feel like they’re going to set on fire.  Damn it Misha, my grandparents are listening to this!  I make a slicing motion across my throat at him, unable to resist laughing too, and he tips his head to me and smiles as he raises his glass. 

“Kinda thinking you should have listened to Jay now huh sweetheart?”  There’s more laughter as I nod over-enthusiastically.  Jensen places a kiss to my temple, rumbling with mirth too, so at least I know my poor choices are forgiven.   “No, in all seriousness, I know I haven’t known Becca as long as most of you here - but that’s one of the best things about her; you don’t need to have known her long to see what a sweet and loving person she is.  I know she won’t mind me saying that when we first met she was in a pretty bad place… but despite that she was still full of life, always bubbling over with enthusiasm, always smiling.  And pretty soon we noticed that Jensen was always smiling too.” 

I drag my eyes away from Misha to look briefly at Jensen and sure enough there’s that smile he was talking about, his full lips pursed as he gives his friend his full attention.

“She’s one of these rare people that just oozes warmth and happiness and when Jensen met Becca we could all see that she’d given something back to him; that sparkle we’d all been missing from our friend’s eyes had returned.  So thank you for that Becca,” Misha tells me sincerely, extending his glass out to me, “You’ll never know how much the people that love Jensen truly appreciate everything you’ve given to him, and everything you continue to give.”

“Hear hear,” Jared calls loudly, raising his glass as I flush with pleasure, cheeks blazing.  What is this, Becca appreciation day? 

“Seriously, if you think your husband can grumpy now you should have seen him before.  You’ve made his continuing presence in our lives just that little bit more tolerable,” Misha jokes, subtly winking at Jensen.  He needn’t really, I know Jensen would never take any of Misha’s gentle ribbing seriously.  “So, you may be asking ‘what does Becca get out of all of this?’  Well, she’s undeniably become the envy of millions of women around the world by snatching up our Jensen, with all his manly, rugged stubble and perfect ear canals.”  I splutter a laugh into my water and hear Jensen groan next to me; he’s really never going to live that story down.   “But aside from the fact that Jensen is, indeed, a very nice piece of eye candy, he’s also given a lot to the woman that’s now lucky enough to be his wife.  Becca has said many a time that she wouldn’t be where she is today if he hadn’t have been her rock, and I know from personal experience that Jensen is the very epitome of strength and loyalty.  Working with these guys, doing the show, I’ve had the opportunity to meet so many amazing people, but I can honestly say that there are few out there that are as genuinely _good_ , through and through, as the man I’ve come to call a dear, dear friend.” 

Jensen’s hand that was still on my thigh squeezes tight as I feel his body rise and fall with heavy emotion next to me, Misha’s words clearly meaning a lot to him, and when I turn to look at his heartbreakingly handsome profile I can see that that’s definitely the case.  I watch him swallow, watch the skin over his jaw pull taut for just a moment as it clenches, misty eyes framed by perfect crow’s feet. 

“You’re so loved,” I murmur to him, pressing my forehead to his cheek for just a moment and placing my hand on top of his under the table. 

“He’s got a big, big heart underneath that smouldering exterior, so please believe me friends and family when I assure you that there is no one that could possibly take better care of your precious girl,” Misha smiles, casting his eyes around the room.  I know it, and after hearing Misha’s speech I know that they all know it too.  How could anyone doubt the sentiments coming from this charming part-time poet?  “No matter what challenges they may face travelling along their road together I have complete faith that these two will go the distance, still smiling every step of the way.  Being around these two and being witness to how happy they make each other is a true joy, so I know you’ll all join me in raising a glass.”  He pauses, lifting his own glass as everyone else does the same, fixing both Jensen and I in his lovely blue stare.  He’s going to make me cry again, I just know it.  I’ll have run out of tears before this day is over.  “To thank them for letting us share their beautiful day and wish them all the luck in the world for their future together.  Not that they need it,” he adds with a large grin, all the smile lines on his face crinkling with it.  “To Jensen and Becca!”

“To Jensen and Becca!” the rest of the room choruses loudly and I can’t help but laugh, letting out some of the happiness that’s overflowing inside of me, picking up my water glass and clinking it against Jensen’s as he does the same, gazing at me with absolute adoration. 

“To us,” my husband repeats meaningfully before placing his lips on mine in the sweetest of kisses.  What wonderful things did I do in a past life to deserve him, to deserve all of this?  I look back into his perfect eyes as he pulls away and I know I’m so undeniably blessed.

“To us.”

* * *

“Would the bride and groom kindly report to the floor for their first dance?”  Jason’s humourful voice echoes out loudly over the chatter of the room, aided by the microphone stood in front of him.  Jason, and the rest of Jensen’s musically inclined friends – Rob, Richard, the rest of Louden Swain – they’ve all been so amazing.  They agreed months ago to provide us with melodic entertainment throughout our special day; at least until the DJ gets started.  Those guys all love Jensen so much I think they would’ve agreed to play all night long if he’d have asked them to. 

I hear Jensen groan even from across the hall; he’d been dreading this part for weeks, but honestly I can’t wait.  I quickly excuse myself from my grandmother and shuffle over to him eagerly, grinning maniacally the whole way with my hands outstretched. 

“Come on come on come on,” I beckon, laughing at the disgruntled face he pulls that’s almost identical to one I’ve seen on JJ in the past.  I take hold of his forearms and pull – and I do literally mean pull – him to the dance floor, music starting to play the moment we step onto it. 

“I hate this part, everyone watching,” he grumbles into my ear as I wrap my arms around his neck, his arms curling around my waist and pulling me close.  I place a kiss against his whiskery chin and then smile encouragingly up at my handsome dance partner. 

“You might’ve done this before Jensen but it’s all new to me,” I tell him, my tone slightly reproachful, “Stop your fussin’, just hold me and dance, please.”  He has the good graces to look sheepish as he does as I ask without further complaint, starting to sway with me as Jason begins singing. 

“Everybody keeps tellin’ me I’m such a lucky man.  Lookin’ at you standin’ there I know I am – “

His face finally cracks into a small smile as he looks down at me, putting aside his own discomfort to ensure that this once in a lifetime moment is perfect for me.  He leans in and captures my lips in a chaste, gentle kiss that I can tell is being caught on camera even with my eyes closed.  The flashes are bright and intrusive and though it doesn’t bother me I can tell it does Jensen, his eyes glancing around us when he breaks our kiss. 

“Just pretend it’s just us,” I encourage him quietly as I lay my head against his chest, shutting my eyes and nothing how wonderfully strong and steady his heartbeat is.  “I remember when you told me how you’d imagined us dancing to this.”  His lips curve into a smile against my hair.

“The reality is even better,” he whispers, the arms wrapped around me pulling me closer, even tighter to him.

“Oh I can’t believe I finally find you baby – “

“Happy ever after, after all this time,” I sing along, tilting my head so my moving lips brush against his neck, kissing it afterwards.   When it’d come to our first dance there was never going to be any debate; from the moment Jensen had asked me to play it, snuggled up against his chest in the park all those months ago, I’d known that this would be our song.

“So baby hold on tight, don’t let go – “

I run my thumbs up and down the sides of his neck, along his smooth skin and the fine hairs dusted there, trying to fix this moment in my memory so I can keep it forever.  The warmth of my husband’s body pressed to mine as we gently sway, how safe I feel here in his arms, surrounded by the smell of his aftershave. 

“I love you babydoll,” Jensen tells me, one hand leaving my waist and resting on my cheek instead, prompting my eyes to open.  I tip my head up to look at him, getting caught in the intensity of his stare and  feeling the love I have for him spread warmth from my head to my toes.

“You keep bringin’ out the best of me, and I need you now even more than the air I breathe – “ Every word sung is true, he’s so precious to me.  I take hold of his face and kiss him again standing on my tiptoes, relieved that now he’s caught up in the moment Jensen has forgotten to care about everyone around us, placing his hand between my shoulder blades and holding me firm against him. 

“Ugh, get a room!” Steph calls loudly over the music and I burst into a fit of giggles mid-kiss.

“Don’t tempt me,” Jensen jokes back to her over his shoulder, eyes crinkling in amusement. 

We continue our slow dance until we’re interrupted by a sudden shriek and a grizzling cry from somewhere in the watching crowd that I recognise instantly as belonging to JJ.

“Dada!” she calls out, and an instinctive need to hold and comfort her overwhelms me as I come to a standstill and search for her amongst the faces of our friends and family.

“Come here Justice,” I call as soon as I spot JJ bundled in Genevieve’s arms.  She’s obviously having a hard time with her; it’s past her bedtime and all of today’s excitement has clearly worn her out and left her super grumpy.  “Go get her Jen,” I tell him.  He visibly hesitates, seemingly uncertain that he should be interrupting our first dance.  “It’s fine, really.”  I smile reassuringly at him, giving his hand a brief squeeze before he moves away and fetches his daughter, our daughter, who settles immediately once she’s balanced on his hip. 

“Come on, come dance babygirl,” I hear him tell her as he carries her back over to me, the song coming towards its end.

“Becca, cuddle,” she requests as soon as she’s near enough to be heard, extending her arms out to me.  The little smile that passes over Jensen’s face at her words doesn’t go unnoticed; he’s always so happy when JJ expresses her affection for me.  

“We’ll all dance and cuddle,” I assure her, curling one arm around her and slinging the other over Jensen’s hip, resting my head against her petite shoulder.  We finish the song like that, quiet and content, JJ’s head lying on her dad’s shoulder, our gentle motion helping to soothe her.  I realise then just how lovely this is, to have her be a part of such a special moment in our lives.  My hand finds its way into her hair, stroking it back from her face the way I always do when putting her to sleep, and by the time Jason has played his last note she’s fallen asleep snuggled between us. 

Everyone gives the band a round of applause that thankfully doesn’t wake her and in the interim between songs I expect Jensen to pull away to flee the dance floor, JJ a convenient excuse, but instead he stays pressed close to me and gently pushes back the piece of wayward hair that’s fallen in front of my eyes. 

“Let’s have one,” Jensen says as the band starts to play a song that’s slightly more upbeat in tempo, other people coming to join us on the dance floor as per Jason’s instruction.  Jensen doesn’t pay any attention to them though; his green eyes are fixed on me, the brightest of all the colours.  I narrow my own at him, not quite following him for a fleeting second and then blinking in shock when I realise what he’s saying.  “I want another baby, with you,” he affirms seriously and I can’t help but let out a breathy laugh of disbelief, grinning like a moron. 

“You really don’t like to waste time do you?” I chuckle, squeezing his hip where my hand rests.  He laughs, eyes flickering away from me as if he’s embarrassed, tongue appearing to moisten his bottom lip.  He glances down at his shoes straight after, starting to frown, and I know then that he’s presumed that was my way of gently saying no.  Oh, my beautiful, self-doubting Jensen.  Of course it’s not a no.  “Let’s do it.”  There’s nothing that I’d love more than to add another little person to our family that’s half Jensen and half me, a playmate for JJ.  He looks up again sharply, his face breaking into a heart-stopping smile, pearly whites gleaming at me.  It was worth agreeing just to see the joyous expression on his face. 

“You just made me the happiest guy in the world,” he tells me, cupping the back of my head in his large palm and bringing my forehead to his lips to kiss me there.

“Marrying you wasn’t quite enough then was it?” I joke and I hear him chuckle from above me, his mouth still pressed to my skin. I hope I always make him feel this way, every day of our lives. 

“Behave, Bec.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It feels like one of those nights we’ll ditch the whole scene,” I sing along loudly, bringing my head up and flicking my hair to the side as I dance opposite Laura and Emma, one hand on my swinging hip and the other gesticulating freely.  Who knew that Taylor Swift was awesome to dance to even when played acoustically? 

“It feels like one of those nights we won’t be sleeping,” Laura sings back, grinning at me, amused by my enthusiasm.  I’m never one to shy away from the dance floor when there’s a song on that I love, dancing like no one’s watching.  Honestly I was a bit of a wall flower when I first started going clubbing, so many years ago, but now look at me, laughing as Laura takes my hand and spins me.  The champagne has certainly helped lower my inhibitions anyway!  As I come out of my twirl my eyes search the hall for Jensen, and when I spot him watching me with a drink in hand sat at a table with Jared not far from the dance floor I shoot him a wicked smile.

“You look like bad news, I gotta have you,” I sing to him, pointing at him as I dance.  His face cracks into a bemused smile, shaking his head lightly.  Jensen is well aware of my guilty musical pleasures; he’s quite frequently been at the mercy of me singing loudly to Taylor, in the kitchen, in the car, lying in bed at night when I can’t get a song out of my head.  It’s always met with the same expression, the same slightly embarrassed smile that makes him look so adorable even though I’m the one that’s making a fool of myself.  “I gotta have you!”  I try to beckon him with a finger and he very quickly shakes his head, more exaggeratedly this time, and points to the drink in his hand.  Oh he’s such a spoil sport. 

Luckily though my call doesn’t go completely unanswered; Jared rises from his seat, his suit jacket and tie abandoned long ago, scampering over to the dance floor to join us energetically, true to usual Jared form.  When he gets to us I can see the lightest of pink flushes on his cheeks, a sure sign that he’s been enjoying the champagne too, and he immediately takes my hand and spins me again as the chorus hits.  We dance together in that ungainly, long-limbed way of his, laughing because he seems to know all the words, Laura and Emma still wide-eyed and star-struck from the fact Jared Padalecki is dancing next to them. 

“Hey, hey, coming through,” Steph announces as she joins us, her gaze fixed adoringly on Jared as he looks down at her with a smile that practically melts her on the spot.  She always was a Sam girl; she’d never miss the opportunity to dance with the crush she’s had since she was 10 years old.  Should I feel guilty that I’ve told Jared exactly that?

I let go of his huge hands and, bless him, he offers them to Steph instead.  I suspect he knows just how much it’ll mean to her, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy or smile so hard as when Jared wraps his warm palms around her hands, tiny by comparison, and dances the rest of the song with her, spinning her like he did me.  She’s giddy and flushed by the time Jason finishes singing, clutching her chest and laughing as Jared lets her go and pushes his hair back from his face, smiling too. 

“Thank you,” I mouth over my sister’s shoulder to him as I pull her into a hug, patting her back.  I understand, Steph, I remember how utterly overwhelming it was when I first met all these guys.  He waves a dismissive hand that tells me not to worry about it.

“So, guys, there’s only gonna be a couple more songs before the DJ takes over,” Jason informs us all as I relinquish my hold on Steph.  She stands next to me as I turn to face the band, wrapping her arm around my waist – I think she’s had a fair few drinks too.

“Boooo!” I heckle, grinning at Jason as he gets up from his seat and places his acoustic guitar back on its stand, smiling back over his shoulder at me.  All of the guys from Louden Swain start getting into place on the makeshift stage we’ve made, which is really only a corner of the hall with enough plug sockets to accommodate all the electric equipment they’re now plugging in and getting ready for the next song.

“What’re they playing?” Steph questions from where her head is resting against my shoulder and I shrug it lightly.  We’d left it up to them and Jason really, whatever they wanted to play was just fine; they’re doing it for free after all.

A hand suddenly being pressed into the small of my back almost makes me jump, but I smile when I realise it’s only Jensen brushing his soft familiar lips against my temple in a brief kiss. 

“Finally joining us then,” I say, but Jensen only smiles as he withdraws his hand and moves away from us as suddenly as he came.  I raise an eyebrow, noting his mischievous expression.  “What’re you doing?” I ask him as he walks backward away from us, just grinning all the more.  “What’s he doing, Jar?” I ask Jared, craning my head around to glance at him where he’s still stood just behind us.  At my questioning he moves forward to my free side and slings his arm across my shoulder so I’m being held either side by Steph and Jared, who’s smiling just as impishly as Jensen. 

“You’ll see.”  I watch through narrowed, suspicious eyes as Jensen approaches the band and takes a moment to drain the rest of his drink from the tumbler in his hands and abandon it on a nearby table.  Tell me he’s doing what I think he’s doing.  Oh please. 

He weaves his way through Rob and Billy, their guitars already in hand, and approaches the microphone, taking a second to adjust it to an appropriate height.  He’s got his game face on; that serious, thoughtful expression of his where he frowns but ends up looking slightly pouty at the same time.  Pouty and utterly gorgeous.  He clears his throat and then begins to talk into the microphone, and I wonder whether he knows just how wildly he’s kicked up the fluttering butterflies in my stomach.

“I know we already did all the thank you’s in the speeches earlier,” he begins, “But I just wanted to say again how grateful Becca and I are to have y’all here today, especially those of you who’ve made such long journeys to be here.  It means a lot.  And I gotta say thank you to these guys, and to Jason, for keepin’ us entertained all afternoon.  You’ve been awesome.”  Jensen turns slightly to the band, nodding his head to them and then pointing a finger to Jason who’s taking a well-deserved break but raises the drink in his hand in recognition of Jensen’s praise.  Jared and I start a round of applause that’s joined in enthusiastically by the rest of the guests, throwing in a ‘whoop!’ to express my appreciation.  I wonder if that’s it, I wonder if he was just going up to say more thank you’s and that’s all?  No, it can’t be just that, he wouldn’t have looked like he was up to no good so much if that were it. 

“It’s kind of weird marrying my biggest fan,” Jensen carries on, glancing at me for a split second, the corners of his mouth turning up into a tiny smile as I blush, “Especially when I catch her watchin’ stuff on youtube of me at interviews or conventions when she thinks I’m not lookin’. I’ll be sat right there next to her and she’ll still be giggling and swooning at that good looking sonofabitch.”  Jared guffaws a laugh next to me as Jensen pulls a face that clearly expresses how he feels about that situation and my cheeks burn even hotter.

“You saddo,” Steph teases as Jensen waits for the laughter to stop, one hand resting on the microphone. 

“Shut up,” I murmur back under my breath, nudging my elbow playfully into her side. 

“There’s one video in particular that she just keeps comin’ back to though.  So, although I might be accused of enabling her… I thought as a gift to her, my beautiful, self-proclaimed ‘fangirl’ wife on our wedding day… I’d give her the live version.”   He looks straight at me, smiling hard as my mouth comes open in surprise.  There are so many different songs I’ve watched him singing, which does he mean?!  “Let’s go,” he prompts to the band, shrugging off his suit jacket and laying it by his feet as Richard starts to play those first few resounding notes on bass.  I know _exactly_ what song it is, within two seconds I know, and every muscle in me clenches with excitement, smiling like a maniac.

“He’s doing whipping post,” I squeak out, trying not to squeal, bouncing on the balls of my feet and jostling Jared’s arm that’s still around my shoulder, “Jared… he… Jar!” I gush, the squeal coming out anyway, grabbing onto the side of his shirt and tugging at it, making him laugh. 

I can’t believe it, I can’t believe that Jensen, shy Jensen, is not only _singing_ at our wedding day, he’s singing _this song;_   the song that gives me goosepimples every time I’ve watched it on my phone’s tiny screen.  He’s only ever hummed along a little before now, on those many occasions he’s caught me watching it.  Hummed and laughed at me for the way I always get so moony-eyed over it.

I’d really resisted watching anything around him for the first few months of our relationship, truly I had, but after a while I’d given in and slowly revealed the depths of my obsession.  Now we’re to the point where if Jensen came home and found me dressed entirely in Supernatural merchandise, ‘French Mistake’ playing on the TV whilst simultaneously reading fan-fiction, his voice singing out from my laptop speakers… well, I don’t think he’d even really bat an eyelid.  Sure, he’d do that whole full-body laugh of his and rip the piss out of me for it, but not really mind.  Better that he have married me with full disclosure of my sickness anyway. 

He starts to sing, his voice gruff and growly and all kinds of delicious.  I’ll happily admit that I’m completely spell bound, clasping my hands in front of me and unable to remove my eyes from my gorgeous husband, his voice rumbling through me as he holds my eye contact while he sings.  He takes the microphone from the stand, only looking away when he closes his eyes to hit the notes of the chorus, and oh, they do bad things to me, all the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and my breath catching at the back of my throat. 

“He’s incredible!” Steph calls over the musical interlude and I nod, chewing on my bottom lip, watching as Jensen steps back to enjoy the guitars riffing around him.  Yes, yes he is.  He reaches up to loosen his tie and works it undone, stretching his neck from side to side.  It’s such a simple movement, something that really shouldn’t look so sexy, but oh lord, on him it does. 

“Take it off!” I call with a laugh and Jensen ends up laughing into his microphone too, sending me a wink when he pulls it off entirely and throws it down to lie with his jacket.  I manage to tear my eyes away from Jensen, taking a moment to appreciate just how awesome Billy is on that guitar of his, nodding my head along as Jared does the same, still holding me snug against his side. 

Jensen lets out that ensnaring siren voice of his again and undoes his top three buttons as he sings, making more room for him to take those deep breaths that he needs to do it so well.  Oh, Jensen, hunny, you need to stop taking clothes off and unbuttoning things; I’m already undressing him in my mind as it is and when he does that run again, closing his eyes and leaning down into the microphone, I can feel the heavy ache for him between my legs.

Rob has his moment to shine, shredding on his guitar as Jensen bobs and plays air guitar next to him, letting out yell that goes straight to my groin and then getting into the big finish.  He takes the microphone into both hands as the song climaxes, and I’m so overwhelmed that I forget to breathe.  He really milks it for all that it’s worth, several people whooping and clapping in the pauses for effect that he leaves.  Finally he sings that last line,

“Oh lord, I feel like… I feel like I’m dying…”  Jensen may feel like he’s dying but I think he might have actually killed me what that last part, or at least he will do if I don’t remember to take a breath pretty soon.  It’s a miracle I could even hear his voice past the thunderous pounding of my heart in my ears.

He slots the microphone back into place, eyes locked onto mine and smiling as he does it, finally looking away to absorb all the raucous applause that’s coming his way from all around me with a modest flush of his sculpted cheeks.

“You alright down there Bec?”  Jared asks somewhere from my right.  When I turn to him he looks amused by what I presume is my half shell-shocked, half desperately aroused expression.  I’d be surprised if I’m not covered from head to toe in drool at this point. 

“I think I just died and went to heaven,” I tell him after moment, my voice dreamy, and he barks a laugh and gently ruffles the back of my hair, well aware of the spell his best friend has woven over me.

“Jason, get back here man.  We’re doing one more, one more,” Jensen says, meeting his friend halfway and taking the drink he’s being offered, knocking it back as Jason sits and picks up his acoustic guitar again.  I wonder what they’re going to play to round it all off?  I watch and wait patiently as they exchange a few words that we can’t hear, Jensen laughing when something said must tickle him.  I love that man so much, I’m so grateful that he’s done this for me.  Just another example of how Jensen is always willing to go above and beyond for me, putting his own discomfort aside just to keep me happy. 

“This one’s a bit slower so grab your significant others and get up on the floor,” Jason tells us into the microphone Jensen’s just lowered right down to reach him, adjusting his guitar strap. Jared takes the cue and unwraps his arm from around me with a smile and goes off to fetch Gen, Steph watching him leave with longing.  Oh, the poor girl.  Unrequited love is a bitch. 

“This song was officially retired a while back but we figured this was a special occasion,” Jensen adds with a small smile in my direction.  I blow a kiss back at him that he subtly catches, his fist opening and closing by his side, smile growing wider.  “Misha, come dance with my wife will you?” I had wondered who I was supposed to dance with whilst Jensen was up there doing the singing and as always it seems to befall Misha to pick up on the duties that would otherwise get missed.  Steph grins at me and lets me go so I can turn to locate my assigned dancing partner, and sure enough there he is sauntering towards us from the other side of the floor that’s filling with more familiar faces. 

Misha looks thoroughly dishevelled now that even his waistcoat has been abandoned, his scruff of black hair unruly as always, a charming smile on his face as he extends his hand to me.  There’s no point in denying that I will always have a little bit of a soft spot for this man that’s almost old enough to be my father.   

“Always doing Jensen’s dirty work,” Misha comments playfully as he takes my hand in his slightly calloused one.

“’Scuse me?” I scoff with a laugh, raising an eyebrow at him.  Dirty work indeed, how dare he.

“Hey, keep your hands where I can see them!”  Jensen calls over the microphone and Misha’s eyes flutter closed with a breathy laugh.  “Talkin’ to you Becca.”  I look over my shoulder at the mirthful Jensen as the first bars of ‘Crazy Love’ are played, smiling back innocently at him and waving my free hand up in the air before placing it on Misha’s upper arm.  Misha places his hand on my waist and we start to dance in that ballroom posture, rocking from foot to foot as because that’s probably all Misha can do – even now we’re slightly out of time to Jason’s vocals. 

“Are you having a good time?”  Misha asks me, drawing my gaze from where I’d been peering at Jensen over his shoulder to the sky blue eyes framed by long dark lashes that are busy peering at me.

“The best,” I grin, glancing down at my bare feet.  I’d abandoned my shoes long ago and my feet are probably getting filthy, but at least my pretty peach nail polish seems to be holding up.  I’m still beaming when I look back up to Misha’s face, his features soft and a small smile curving his lips. “I’m a very lucky girl,” I tell him as Jensen’s verse comes and his smooth voice reaches our ears. 

“You’re both lucky,” he presses, the hand on my waist squeezing just marginally tighter and I feel a light blush creep onto my cheeks. 

“You missing Vicki?” I ask gently, my face betraying my concern.  They’d decided that it’d be best for his lovely wife to stay back in Vancouver with West and Maison so as not to disturb West’s schooling, and I don’t begrudge them for it at all.  It is a shame she couldn’t come though, Misha is always happier when she’s around.  Not that he’s not a big ball of sunshine most of the time anyway. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.  All this almost makes me want to renew our vows a third time.  Almost.” 

“I dread to think what you’ll wear for that one,” I grin, well aware that Misha was the one in the wedding dress last time.  “You do realise I’d insist upon a position of importance too, right?  No less than father of the bride.”  He begins to chuckle, shaking his head as he looks to his feet too, and I start to giggle, picturing the scene, “I’ll take best man… wo-man… whatever.”  His chuckle turns into a real laugh, his shoulder shaking with merriment underneath my hand. 

As his laughter fades we’re content to just dance together quietly, appreciating the two melodious voices that sing in harmony and soaking up all the happiness in the air.  It isn’t until the song is almost over that Misha opens his mouth to speak again.

“If I tell you something, you promise it’ll stay our secret?”  Misha asks, narrowing his eyes at me and tilting his head, effectively turning himself into Castiel for just a moment.  

“Of course,” I affirm, squeezing the hand that’s twinned with mine.  He hesitates, looking off over my shoulder at nothing in particular as he takes a breath and then stops.  “Come on Mish, don’t leave me in suspense,” I smile, “It’s my wedding day,” I add mischievously and he chuckles.

“We’re trying for another baby,” he finally confesses with the coyest, sweetest look.  The smile that was on my face is nothing compared to the one that it splits into now, my lungs filling with joy for them, so glad that they’ve decided to try again after everything that happened before. 

“Oh, Misha, that’s amazing!  Oh I’m so glad you’re giving it another shot,” I tell him sincerely.  I love it when Misha looks like this, bubbling over with happiness, as he always should be.   Hey, maybe we’ll end up being baby buddies if Jensen gets his way sooner rather than later!  The thought excites me so much that I just can’t hold myself back from telling him, even though I’m not entirely sure Jensen will approve.

“You promise if tell you something you’ll do the same?” I say secretively and Misha practically shudders with anticipation of gossip, leaning in closer to me.

“Always.”

“Jensen wants us to start trying for a baby too,” I whisper just loud enough for him to hear over the last chorus, and the look of happy surprise on our friend’s face is priceless. Before I even know what’s happening Misha’s stopped dancing and thrown his arms around me, pulling me tight against him as the song ends and smooshing his mouth to my cheek in a congratulatory kiss.  “I presume you’re happy for us?!” I squirm, giggling as his whiskery stubble tickles my cheek.  He pulls back grinning hard and then takes my face in hands before smooching my cheek again. 

“That’s great, that’s really great,” Misha enthuses, dragging his thumb across my cheek and holding me at arm’s length to look at me properly, his bright eyes twinkling. 

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Hey, hey, hope you’re not takin’ liberties here.”  Jensen’s humourful voice cuts into the moment and it’s only then that I realise that the music is over and done with.  I feel a little bad for not appreciating it more, actually, but it was so easy to get caught up with Misha and his boundless enthusiasm.  Misha releases me and I turn on the spot to see Jensen only a few steps away, a drink of water in hand and eyes gleaming as they graze over me appreciatively. 

“That was amazing!”  I praise, swapping Misha’s arms for Jensen’s muscular ones, tucking my head over his broad shoulders as he enfolds me. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he murmurs down into my hair, placing a kiss there and then pulling back just enough so that I change positions, resting my cheek against the soft cotton of his shirt instead and looking back to Misha as Jensen speaks to him, “Thanks for taking care of her.”

“Any time,” Misha replies, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk as he winks suggestively, making me snigger against Jensen’s chest.  He leaves us, slapping Jensen on the back as he walks away and taking our secret with him.

“So,” Jensen starts, tilting his chin down to look at me with curious eyes, “Was that as good as youtube?”

“Even better,” I grin, nudging my nose up against the bottom of his chin, “I was _inappropriately_ aroused.”

“Oh yeah?” he chuckles darkly, gaze flickering down to the expanse of breast that has escaped the top of my dress because he’s pulled me so close.  His lips press together for a second as he looks back to my face, the shiny red of his pouty bottom lip being dragged back out past his teeth when he releases it.  His face tells me everything I need to know; that he’s just as hungry for me as I am for him.  “Keep that in mind for later.”

“Oh I will,” I promise, placing my hand on his neck and reaching up to kiss him.  It takes everything I have to not start making out with him right there on the dance floor, heaven knows we’d probably end up mid-coitus before even remembering anyone else was here, and Jensen doesn’t make it any easier when he rolls his hips imperceptibly against me to bring his trouser-bound erection to attention. “Stop it,” I chastise against his lips and he rumbles a laugh as he pulls back.  Despite the fact I’d told him to stop I ache immediately at the loss of contact.  Suddenly this day just can’t go fast enough; I want to go to bed _now_ damn it. 

“We’d better mingle again.”  Jensen says it like it’s the worst chore in the world and to be honest I kind of agree.  It really is when all I can think of is how amazing it would feel if his hand that’s pressed to my back would just slip down and then up and under my skirt and –

“Yeah, we better mingle,” I agree, feeling the heat of arousal spread quickly upward from my toes until it engulfs all of me, pinking my chest and my face.  God damn it, it’s like I’m having a menopausal flush. 

Jensen takes my hand with a knowing look, corner of his mouth quirking into a smile because he knows I’m trying to muster my self-control and finds it amusing.  He can laugh all he wants; I see the way he has to adjust his first few steps to make sure his hard-on isn’t showing.  Oh, what a pair we make.  Making a baby is going to be _fun._


	4. Chapter 4

“Couldn’t wait to get my hands on you,” Jensen growls against my ear, the hard wood of the door to our bridal suite cool against my back.  His lips and hands are all over me, trying to get access to skin that’s bound too tightly by my wedding dress and lingerie underneath.  One rough hand manages to scoop a breast up and out of my bodice, made perky by the bones of my longline bra that push it heavenward even when Jensen lets go, his hands becoming preoccupied with sliding their way up along the outside of my thighs instead. 

I thread my fingers through the back of his hair, tilting my head back against the door as his mouth slowly trails its way along the angles of my throat and downward, savouring every soft press of his lips with my eyes closed.  Thank God we escaped, that it’s just us two and we can _finally_ have our fill of each other.  I’m absolutely drained after such a long day but there isn’t anything in the world that would keep me from indulging in wedding night bliss with my new husband, exhausted or not. 

“Ah-hh!  Jen…” I hiss and groan as his mouth finds my nipple and his teeth graze against the swollen bud, biting just enough to send a pinch of pain shooting right down to my groin.  “Jensen, baby, I’ve been so desperate to get you inside me, all damn night,” I mumble, sliding my hands underneath his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders, landing on the floor by our with a soft crumple of fabric as he continues to abuse my breast with his eager mouth. 

“My girl,” he growls, lifting his head and scraping his teeth along my jaw instead, lips curved into a smile around them, “Never can get enough can you?” 

“Never,” I echo, happy to admit it.  I search out his lips and we kiss ferociously, so hard that his stubble scratches my face, his tongue thrusting into my mouth.  He shoves himself against me, banging me back against the door as he hooks a hand underneath one of my knees to drape it over his hip and I groan in pleasure.  He always knows just how rough to be to make me thrum with desire, to make me want it so badly that I quite frequently end up begging.  I know he gets off on it, the look in his eyes tells me so. 

He braces himself on the door with his free hand, palm flat against the wood somewhere above my head, and I take hold of his hair again, using it to keep our mouths locked together and tugging on it at the same time.  He ruts against me, cock straining against the material of his trouser leg, and then he lets go of my knee that he’s been holding aloft and grabs at my ass instead, using his grip to press my body back against himself for more friction.  Not that I need much encouragement.  I keep my leg hitched around him and grind back, satisfied by the groans that are falling from his lips only to be muffled by mine. 

“Want you, always want you,” I mutter out between kisses, our lips a wet mess of mixed saliva, my hand reaching between us to pull at the fastenings of his trousers.   I need to touch him, I want to make him come apart in my hands.  He stills his thrusts against me for a few seconds to let me work the button and the zip uninterrupted, just resting his forehead against mine, eyes closed while his hand continues to palm my behind, rough fingertips digging into the ample flesh.  I waste no time, reaching into his boxers and springing his cock free, rejoicing in the way it’s eagerly leaking for me already.  As soon as I touch it, encasing it in my palm, the breaths coming from Jensen that were

coming too quickly start to shake on their way out too. 

“God… Becca,” he moans, his forehead creasing into a frown and having to bite down on his lip when I squeeze it tightly, rolling his foreskin back and thumbing the slit.   I just watch the pleasure play across his handsome face as I stroke him slowly, our foreheads still pressed together.  I could do this all day; there’s no sight I enjoy more. 

“Unbutton me,” I whisper gently and he groans his agreement, lips finding my neck again as his hips push forward languidly into my hand, finally letting go of my behind and focusing his deft hands on the difficult task of undoing the back of my wedding dress.  I’m suddenly very glad that I chose one of the less complicated designs to unfasten.  He makes relatively short work of it, especially when taking into account that what I’m doing to him is probably very distracting, particularly when I alter my pace to make his breath hitch and gasp against my throat in the way I love. 

“Take it off,” he tells me once it’s completely undone and I can feel the lace starting to slip down my shoulders.  He pulls away and out of my hand even though I can tell it grieves him to, and then takes a few steps back to watch me with hungry, appraising eyes.  He looks so dishevelled; his cheeks flushed, shirt untucked, trousers hanging half open, dick standing tall and upright above the waistband of his boxers.  So rugged and so dangerously handsome. 

I flash a small, coy smile his way as I slip my arms out of the short sleeves and then pause for just a moment, knowing that he’s aching to see more skin, pleased when his cock twitches in response to my gentle teasing.

“Off,” he reinforces sternly, one eyebrow rising in warning, and with that I push the lacey material downward, letting it slide down my torso, over my hips and then onto the floor.  I step a pace out of the circle of material gathered around my heels, biting my bottom lip as Jensen’s eyes greedily take me in, his stare so intense that all the hairs along my body rise with it as it drifts over me from head to toe.   I’m so wet, slick arousal soaking my white lace panties, and it only becomes more gratuitous when Jensen’s eyes fix around my middle, entranced by my suspender belt and stockings.  He’s never seen me in something like this before… and from the look on his face he definitely approves. 

“You’re so beautiful babydoll,” he breathes out, his tone reverent as he finally looks back to my face. I feel a blush creep up onto my cheeks, glad that all this uncomfortable underwear turned out to be worth it.

“Can I touch myself?”  I ask him demurely, tilting my head so that my dark hair brushes over my exposed skin.  I know he never disliked my hair being short but since I’ve grown it he seems to delight in tangling his fingers in it or letting it trail across my pale shoulders, and I see him watch as it does that now, his jaw clenching at my words.  I don’t think I’ll ever cut it again. 

“Go ahead,” he replies after a moment, a small smirk appearing on his face, dark eyes flickering down to notice the way I splay my fingers out against my stomach.   I smile back slyly, looking up at him from under my lashes as I walk backward, nudging my dress out of the way so I can resume my previous position against the door.  As slowly and as gracefully as I can manage I sink down into a deep squat, relying on the wood to help support some of my weight and spread my knees apart as far as they’ll go.  It gives him an almost crude view of the most intimate part of me, barely hidden by the semi-transparent material that threatens to ride up inside, lace rubbing deliciously against my clitoris.   

“Fuck,” he huffs out, captivated by my brazen behaviour, so overwhelmed that he has to look away for a moment, exhaling hard and tilting his head back, glancing at the ceiling but unable to keep his jade eyes off me for long – just in time to see me slip my hand into my underwear.  “You’re gonna kill me,” he groans, biting down on his lip as he watches me slowly rub my fingertips over my clit.  I let out a slightly exaggerated moan, tipping my head back against the door.  Honestly, the way he’s watching me is far more pleasurable than what I’m doing to myself, though this does feel _good_. 

“Jensen, ohh…” I mewl wantonly, bringing my head back up and letting my hair swing forward to trail over the top of my breasts.  I glance up at him, smirking internally when I see him hurriedly start to strip out of his clothes; it’s not very often that Jensen lets that cool, domineering exterior slip.  I must really be getting to him. 

While my one hand continues to abuse my clitoris I let the other join in and slip two fingers inside myself, starting to roll and grind my hips down against them, doing everything I can to give him a good show.

“Fuck, Jen, feels so good.”  He groans loudly and I finally look back up properly to see him practically shaking with the effort it takes to restrain himself, rooted to the spot and devouring every inch of me with his dark eyes.  I slide my fingers in and out, staring back at him as he watches, wondering how long he’ll be able to resist, the room full of our heavy breathing and the slick wet sounds of my self-gratification.  He encircles his cock in his own palm, giving it the lightest of touches, forehead creasing as he does.  God, he looks so beautiful standing there, solid broad shoulders, all man, right down to his muscular bow legs.  “I need to feel you baby,” I confess.  I want him too much to keep this going for too long. 

That seems to do it then; his self-control falters and raw desire delivers him to me. 

“Get up,” he growls from where he stands above me, looking down with a face like thunder.  I do so immediately, pushing myself up with help from the door, biting down on my lip nervously.  I never quite know what’s coming when he looks like this; but it’s always good.   It’s only because I trust him so implicitly that I’m able to play this part.  I know no matter what he says, no matter how out of character he may act, I say the word and it stops.  It’s not just him that loves this, I do too; it’s something we’ve played out many times before and each time it leaves me so aroused I can barely think straight. 

“You like being a dick-tease don’t you?” he questions, narrowing his eyes, stepping forward so I’m trapped between him and the exit, his cock solid against my stomach.  His hands find mine and pin them above my head with a thud, leaning down over me menacingly.  “You think it’s nice? Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you.  Maybe I should just get off and leave you like this.”  Oh, the thought of being denied sweet release is almost unbearable and I shake my head softly from side to side, still worrying my lip.  “You don’t want that?”

“No,” I say quietly, wriggling slightly under his grasp so his erection finds stimulation against my stomach.  He presses it back against me, raising an eyebrow and smirking, squeezing my hands in his.

“Just can’t help yourself can you baby?  So desperate for my cock.”  His tone is almost approving and I can’t help but let a little smile escape, glad that he’s pleased with me.   “What do you say?”

“Please,” I say automatically, the words rolling off my tongue like so many times before, “Please Jensen.”   I reach upward and press my lips against his, loving the way he stays stoic, not kissing me back and just chuckling as I sink back onto my heels.  “I’ll be good,” I add coyly and his hands release mine to let them fall back to my sides, his chuckling coming to an end but that sideways smile staying. 

“Always so good for me,” he purrs, brushing his thumb down my cheek, along my jaw and down the curve of my neck, following it with his lips, “So sweet.” He makes quick work of my bra clasp, letting it fall to the side of us, and all I can do is stand here panting with desire, trying to ignore how desperately I’m crying out to be filled by him.  The suspender belt is next; he unhooks it and unfastens the fiddly little straps that hold up my stockings.  All the while he loves me with his mouth and whispers praise to me for being such a good girl, for being such a good _wife_ who can stand here so passively and patiently as he takes his time to enjoy every bit of me. 

“Please Jensen, baby,” I plead, my voice shaking as he kneels to the floor in front of me and slowly peels down my underwear, both of our eyes following the strand of arousal that follows it, stretched out between my knickers and the wetness between my legs. 

“You’ll get what you need, babydoll, don’t you worry,” Jensen assures me, his hungry eyes focused solely on my soft folds.  Each of his hands grasp onto my thighs, thumbs flexing into flesh on the inside and encouraging them apart enough for him to press his face between and find my clitoris with his lips.

“Ohh-hh,” I stutter out, having to grab onto his shoulder for support because my knees feel like they’ll buckle out from under me when he sucks on the sensitive nub, the stubble on his chin brushing against me in a way that feels so good it should be criminal.  “Ohh fuck,” I groan as I look down at him, taking in the sight of Jensen with his eyes closed, long eyelashes spread out prettily over his freckles, nose pressed into my pubic bone. 

I’m just starting to relax into it, to let some of my weight press down against his mouth in encouragement, when he pulls back.  My expression must give away how utterly unfair, how downright rude, I think it is for him to stop when it was just getting good, because he ends up laughing breathily as he looks up at me wiping his mouth. 

“Put that pretty pout away and get on the bed,” he instructs me as he stands back up, still gloriously hard, flushed red against his stomach.  He catches me looking and biting my lip so he smirks and plants a firm smack against my behind as I make for the bed as told.  It puts a little spring in my step, unable to stop myself from glancing back at him over my shoulder with a thrilled smile.  “On all fours baby, wanna try somethin’.”

My insides clench with excitement, wondering what he’s got in store as I climb onto the bed and spread my legs wide, knowing that he’s stood somewhere behind me and admiring the view.   I give my rear a tantalising sway from side to side, grinning to myself when I hear him chuckle as I’d intended, entertained by my readiness.  I feel the bed sag behind me as he climbs on too and end up biting my lip again in anticipation, waiting to be touched, waiting to feel his cock press his way inside of me. 

His hands take hold of my thighs again and pulls them wide, so wide that I have to sink onto my elbows, my cheek hitting the duvet and my behind pointing up into the air.  His mouth finds me once more and I cry out when Jensen’s tongue breaches me, so relieved to have _something_ inside, pressing back against him greedily.

“Yes,” I moan shamelessly into the covers, my back arching when he starts to play with my clitoris at the same time, so distracted by overpowering sensation that I almost don’t notice when his mouth starts to move upward.   It’s only when his fingers take the place of his tongue and the wet of his mouth is pressing against my perineum that I begin to realise what he’s doing, where he’s going. 

“Oh!” I shout when he presses a pouty kiss to the tight, pink ring of muscle, my body reflexively jerking away from the alien feeling.  His free hand squeezes reassuringly at my thigh, so I try my very best to relax for him, try to focus instead on the way his lovely fingers are slowly sliding in and out of me. 

Jensen’s tongue seems impossibly hot when he flicks it across this new, uncharted place, lapping against my hole.  Perhaps it’s my heightened awareness that makes it feel so intense, so _good_ in all its wrongness, and soon I’m pushing back against that too, groaning my appreciation, Jensen humming approvingly in his throat.   I shut my eyes and fist the covers, letting the pleasure roll through me like white hot lava that pools in all the places he’s loving and abusing. 

“Jensen, please, please,” I beg senselessly when his tongue abandons me and so do his fingers and oh god it’s just not _fair_ , “Please, I need you so bad!”  I snake a hand under myself, reaching for the place I want him most and sliding my own fingers inside, pressing against that ache. 

“You’ve done so well babydoll,” he praises from somewhere behind me, “I’m gonna make you feel so good, gonna take care of you.”  His finger that’s still slick from torturing me with pleasure brushes against my hole, adding the lightest of pressure to alert me to his intention.  Despite my nerves, despite never having done anything like it before, I push back and force his knuckle past the muscle, just desperate to have him inside, wherever it may be.  “Oh baby,” he groans as I gasp and squirm from the unfamiliar feeling.  Unfamiliar… but definitely not bad. 

“Fuck me, please,” I plead as he drags that finger back and forth.  How can one finger feel like so much?  Finally, _finally_ , I feel him manoeuvre into position to press the head of his cock against me. I could almost cry with relief, removing my fingers eagerly to make way for him.

“Come on baby,” he encourages, that finger still thrusting back and forth gently, and at his encouragement I bring myself back onto him, slowly, so I can really enjoy the feel of his thick cock spreading me open.  It’s a real feat of self-control that I don’t skewer myself him instantly, but oh, it’s so worth it once I’m stuffed to the hilt with him and I can feel him so hot inside.  “Fuck yourself,” he growls, taking hold of my hip with his free hand, his breath coming out in short pants like mine.

I don’t need to be told twice.  I immediately commence a steady rhythm, pulling and pushing myself off and on his cock over and over again, the finger in my ass slipping back and forth with it and _fuck_ it feels so good. 

“That’s it baby,” Jensen growls, squeezing my at my hip, “C’mon, harder, I know you want it harder.”  I snap my behind back against him, our flesh slapping together, groaning when it pushes him deeper.  I feel another digit press against me, threatening to join the first.  “You want more?” he pants, and my mind doesn’t even get a chance to think about it before my mouth is crying,

“Yes!”  Always, I always want more of him, whatever it is, and even though it burns as he pushes another finger inside, knuckle after knuckle, I can’t deny that I love it. 

“Feels so good babydoll, you always feel so good,” he slurs, and now he’s thrusting too, meeting me stroke for stroke, pushing inside harder, faster, deeper. 

“Jen, I’m get- oh, fuck, oh.”  My hands grasps the bedsheets, turning my face into the mattress, eyes screwed tight as I start to throb between my legs, a warning of the intense and blinding pleasure that will soon follow. 

“Need to watch you cum,” Jensen tells me, pulling everything out and leaving me desperately empty but tugging at my hip, encouraging me to move, “Roll over,” he urges, his voice tight and desperate and when I do, when I see his face again, I can see just how far gone he is.  His eyes are pools of black, his face flushed, forehead shining with sweat, jaw clenching underneath his scruff of beard.  He finds his way back inside of me, so frantic you’d think it’d be the death of him if we stopped now, pushing my legs back as far as they’ll go and instigating a hard, unfaltering pace. 

“Jensen, Jensen baby, I love you,” I gasp out, reaching up between my legs and taking hold of the beautiful face that’s frowning so hard, giving so much effort to driving me toward release.  Jensen tilts his head to the side to press a kiss to my wrist, lingering there until a moan escapes when I push back up against him too. 

“I love you, Becca, god, I do,” he groans between thrusts, laying himself on down top of me and nestling his head against my neck.  I love his weight on top of me, I love his lips against my skin, I love the hand that gropes my breast, I love having him this deep inside of me.  We find each other’s mouths and kiss and kiss and kiss, that rhythm never wavering, pushing us closer and closer to the edge. 

“Becca, baby, I’m gonna-“Jensen warns, propping himself up on his elbows but not stopping, gazing down at me, biting the inside of his mouth.

“Keep going, don’t stop,” I moan, grabbing onto his buttocks and pulling him into me harder.  I’m so close, I’m so –

“Cum on my cock baby, come on, wanna see you cum,” he encourages through gritted teeth, starting to falter and I know he’s right on the brink, his cock getting even harder inside me as his orgasm surges forth. 

“Oh, god, Jensen!” I call out as everything inside me clenches and spasms and sparks and I throb and everything feels so, _so_ amazing.  My fingernails dig into his rear as he cums, his handsome face the picture of ecstasy as he’s finally able to let go now that he knows I have, hands fisting the pillow on either side of my head, thrusting once, twice more and then finally falling still. 

Our breathing is ragged as we try to catch it but Jensen still manages to gift a soft smile down at me.

“Good?” Jensen checks, pushing my hair out of my eyes.  I chuckle, giving my head a light shake of disbelief.  As if he needs to check, really.

“I think our marriage is well and truly consummated,” I agree and he laughs lightly too before pressing his lips to mine in a soft, lingering kiss.  Now that it’s over, now that the day’s sexual frustration has finally been sated, I start to appreciate how truly tired I really am. It shows when I start to yawn mid-kiss, waving my hand apologetically as I do.  “I’m so tired!” I whine when it ends, Jensen looking down at me with bemusement, an eyebrow raised.  “And my bottom feels funny.”  He barks a laughs as I wiggle my hips underneath him, his expression becoming mildly embarrassed.

“Quite the day huh?”  He slides out and flops heavily down onto his side to face me, his eyes sleepy too now that the cloud of arousal has left them.  I turn onto my side, shuffling closer to bridge the gap between us.  My husband automatically embraces me, pulling me into that space against his chest that’s like it was made for me, tucked under his chin, moulded perfectly together. 

His breathing is slow and even now; I know it won’t take too long for him to fall asleep, as always.

“I can’t believe it’s over already,” I sigh, hit with a sudden sadness that this once in a lifetime occasion has come to an end.  I won’t ever get to wear a wedding dress again, dance our first dance again…

Jensen pulls away slightly, just enough to look down at me with a kind, understanding expression on his face, smiling softly.  He taps a finger under my chin to get me to look up at him properly, and when I do he caresses my cheek. 

“Today might be over babydoll,” he starts quietly, “But we have the rest of our lives to look forward to.”  He gives me a chaste, sweet kiss, and even though I’ve most definitely got the beginnings of post-wedding blues his words make me smile. 

“We do, don’t we?” I grin and he grins back down at me, nudging his nose against mine.  “I love you Mr Ackles.”  Jensen’s beautiful green eyes sparkle happily back at me and I can’t resist reaching up and tracing a fingertip over his crow’s feet.

“I love you too Mrs Ackles.”  I flash one last cheesy grin his way and then turn over to assume my role as little spoon, adoring the way he curls himself around me, holding me tight.  He presses a kiss against the back of my neck and then huffs out a contented exhale into my hair as I shuffle down into the mattress, closing my eyes and trying to get comfy. 

I truly am the luckiest woman in the world to be married to this man; the kindest, most wonderful, most handsome man that God ever had the wisdom to make.   My Jensen.  

“My Becca,” he murmurs sleepily, and the happiness that swells inside of me makes me bite my lip over my smile, screwing my eyes up even tighter with glee. 

“Yours,” I whisper back, squeezing the arm that’s curled around me and in turn it squeezes me even tighter. 

“Mmhm, mine.” His tone is so sweet, so childishly possessive, and it warms my heart.  I am his, from my head to my toes, and I know I always will be. 

“Don’t ever let me go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it :) Thanks so much for reading, and if you enjoyed it don't forget to leave a kudos or comment as they're very, very much appreciated <3 xxx


End file.
